A hunters tale a monster hunter story
by Vorse-Alienite
Summary: Just a quick one until i learn more about the animals and swords and stuff then i will post some more with an actual moster hunter based theme


The hunters story

Jin was a normal teen as far as he was concerned, a simple life was all he really bargained for, after all it was what he wanted.

he didn't expect to be seen as the killer of one of the tribes most famous people. his life was quite fun, on Tuesdays he would go with his father fishing and try to catch some special fish his dad always talked about. "in the day son, in the day, you should have been there we caught em' everyday, they were great, we called them 'vintage carp' ever since those glen hunters came we havent seen any for almost a thirty years" his simple reply was "dad, what colour were they brown with white spots?".

"Wazoo, i need some more food bringing in or at least some decent equipment" he said angrily

Wazoo replied calmly with his hand on his head "look you can shut up and put up i'm the only one giving you food, your lucky our even alive if they find out im hiding you I'll be kicked out the tribe".

"ok, i suppose this will do" he gave the short but old man a swift hug and took the potatoes and fish off him, it was packaged in a sort tin can like a tuna can but with no pull ring Jin had to make do in the tribe the only way to get more food was to steal and the last three times he'd been caught and left with nothing... well thats not quite true the second time Miss peackock was nice enough to try and smuggle him some food that week. those grean beans and calf meat were the best food he had had in the year he had been homeless.

it was coming up to christmas now he figured he'd have to give his father some kind present but he wondered wether it was worth it or not after all he had been kicked out the tribe.

Jin layed his head down in the little cave enclosure he had found overlooking the bay and pulled up the fur cuts for blankets and rested his head.

Next morning he was feeling kind of queezy, because half-way through the night a boat came in spraying out water covering Jin completely in the dark green coloured seaweed of the misty ocean.

it wasn't what he liked but tiring near the portables somewhere his tribe wouldn't find him lunch he decided to get some dinner rather than rely on po for it. It wasnt that Po was unreliable but he had always been a loudmouth and Jin wanted some fun for the day anyway, he grabbed his carving knife and head out into the blaring hot sun. he wore some armour given to him now and then it was dark brown from mud and had scaled metal like the sort of scales on a snake he also had a special sort of cloth for his head he wore it like a sort of ninja mask, he had seen other kids do that around and it was the best way to commit a crime and not get noticed.

he headed to the tribes huts and crept round the back end of them they shook steadily like the water was making the huts move inside through the windows Jin took a peek and thought to himself 'Here we go again' as he slid softly through the window to where the freshly cut pieces of Pig meat were. he nearly puked at the thought, before Jin got banished from the tribe he owned a pig 'Poneya' he called it they killed it shortly after he left though.

As he got closer and closer he could here the talk of the latest news of the tribe something about some big reward for whoever got hold of some rare armour, Jin thought maybe he could try after all he said he would pay anyone including someone that isnt part of the tribe, as he grabbed the meat the door shook open He dashed for the window taking a porcelain jar and throwing it at Mayor Dupri, as Jin rushed along the sides of the huts he had a sudden idea. he quickly grabbed a basket put the meat inside and put it back safely, before the Mayor could get out Jin had dissapeared "You can't hide forever" the Mayor shouted. Jin couldn't help but believe him as he hopped out the water and grabbed the basket to dash back to where his sleeping spot was. he was suprised to find a new fur blanket there and a big sword and a note written on some papyrus paper leftovers on it said 'Hey i obviously missed you i got you these hope you like them there mine, the sword is from Jamaine he asks you please take the sword and get the rare armour he will be willing to pay you in food and supplies but he also said if you dont he knows where your hiding... im sorry i kind of had to tell him he had a knife at my face please get that armour so i wont be killed i'm counting on you.'

Wow he thought "what the hell am i supposed to do now" he thought for a while. many ideas such as kill Jamaine, get po to saftey sprang to mind but after having the pig meat he stole he decided otherwise, after all he wanted to do something other than stealing. as he rested his head on the soft fur blanket ,instead of covering himself it was too hot to be bothered covering up, he said "maybe this is my big break".

based widely on monster hunter i will be doing a second part as soon as i get some more ideas for where the story is going.


End file.
